tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Calm Before the storm
Log Title: Calm before the Storm Characters: Starlock, Soundwave,Stormfront Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: September 7th, 2019. TP: Harmonex TP Category:2019 Category:Logs Summary: Starlock, Stormfront and Soundwave meet in Harmonex and discuss its potential destruction As logged by ' Soundwave ''Soundwave has returned to Harmonex, after being gone for a while. He looks over the area with his emotionless gaze, taking in the abandoned buildings. He moves slowly, quietly almost as if thoughtful about one thing or another. He finds a collection of crystals that have started humming recently and kneels by them, recording their resonance. 'In the distance there was... Well, a purple mini-bot, standing among the crystals, looking over the ruins and the small shield over the place, staring up at it, in silence, her hand over her chassis, (and yes she was a femme) ' '''The look on her face indicated.. Shock, and disbelief, as she looked up with tears rolling from her optics, at the shield and one of the larger, humming crystals... Around her neck was actually a small silver chain with one of the older, broken purple colored crystals. It would be a few kilks but she would eventually start to hum along, her voice getting louder, and louder, it was definitely a tune she knew, and clearly was made specifically to go along with the hum of the Crystals.' '''Soundwave sees the mini-bot standing among the crystals. Either a very new face or a very old face, its hard to tell. He approaches, noticing the shock on her face or rather in her emotions. His footfalls are heavy but recognisable to those who know him. "You are a new face to Harmonex. Welcome." He says as if he owns the place. He does note the crystal on a chain and wonders if she is a treasure hunter perhaps. '''She doesn't turn to look at him, and instead keeps humming, but it dies down when he speaks, and she closes her optics, the glow fading behind the purple goggle-glasses she was wearing. "I'm not new...This... I was born here, oh so long ago..." She'd state as she listened to the hum of the crystals, her finials twitching upward.' ' '''More he looked at her, them ore he'd notice she was of the medical field.. Black, White, and silver paint decorating and accenting her purple... But it's far from new, scratches, scuffs, and damaged paint definitely indicate her as being much older then she looks.' She'd softly sing a few words to the hum of the crystals. "Even if we lose our ways, we will always be drawn back by the sound of harmony...." She'd sing Softly, before opening her optics to look at Soundwave, moving her hand away to reveal an old Autobot Sargent's badge as she wiped away the tears from her face, her lips falling into a scowl of someone long worn by war. '''Soundwave doesn't seem to mind that she is an Autobot. Many Autobots and Decepticons have come through the area recently, and decided it was a place too valuable, too new and too fresh to fight over. He has personally tried to keep the existance of these crystals from his Lord. But he knows now. Now all of this may change. The Decepticon communicator moves to kneel by the Sergeant, placing his hand near one of the crystals but never touching it. "You are a returning citizen. You are either too early or too late." He says. "The rumors are true however. The crystals sing again. Soundwave is simply here to ....record them before the inevitable." She doesn't flinch when he knees down by her, however she does show visible pain when he mentions that 'the inevitable' will come... Her rough, taloned hands clenched into fists as tears start rolling down her face again and she grits her denta. She'd look back at the crystals.. And actually placed her hand, gently against it.' She couldn't keep her emotions from boiling over, sorrow, anger, confusion, regret... If only she'd gotten here sooner, but no, she had just got back, she was just getting her home back, it was just starting to heal itself and it was going to be ripped away from her again?! She'd bring her other hand up and wrap it around the old, broken crystal she'd kept from the first ones that had grown. ' '"...Why?" She'd ask simply.' ' Soundwave places a hand on the ground as if listening for something from the metal of cybertron itself. "Unknown. The crystals started singing spontaneously." he says soflt.y Those emotions hit him like a wave, causing him to flinch. "The war takes all that is beautiful. The war will find it. It is too fragile to survive it." He says, ever pragmatic. "The best we can do is record it for the future." Ever the pragmatist.' '''The mini-bot did feel her emotions strongly, even though they had been broken and dulled by the war... He was right, they were still too fragile to survive any fighting that would happen, or any of the impacts that would happen... Memories.. flashbacks of when Trypticon stormed through and destroyed the city the first time flooded back to her, and her lips twisted into a scowl. ' ' There was...A fire starting to grow through it all though, that just expanded outward to engulf all of her other emotions, despite her tears still flowing and feeling the pain, mourning their soon loss...A small, stubborn, undying flame of emotion...' ' "...I am Starlock of Harmonex, and I'm not going to let them rip my home away from me again..." she'd hiss to herself under her vents.' ' '''Soundwave is silent for a while, considering this newcommer, this city. "There was a time when there was hope, Starlock of Harmonex. That the protectors of this new discovery could keep it from the war. A music academy was discussed, a forcefield..could protect it until Harmonex was ready to be repopulated. The field proved ineffective. And now that Lord Megatron knows of Harmonex, he will not let it stay neutral. The best and only solution is to let it become a Decepticon citystate." Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave can feel your fire. He knows you will now allow this to happen. Your emotions feel familiar. Perhaps we have met long ago." he considers.' ' '''Starlock barks a bitter laugh. "He'll tear down the crystals and use them for weapons and armory, don't even fucking lie to me." He'd state, there was the anger, growing and weaving into that flame, feeding it. She frowns looking at him, stating she was familiar. "...Sorry.. I'm angry." She'd state looking back to the field, approaching it and looking for where this generator may possibly be, she needed to see it, maybe.. just maybe... '"How can i leave my home in the hands of the monster that destroyed it the first time..."' '''Soundwave nods. "Yes. If it cannot be his or used by him, it will be destroyed." his own voice has that synthesized tone, completely emotionless. "You should be. That anger helps you to fight, I believe." he says. "The forcefield generator should be around here. It was not powerful enough to keep people from tunneling under. Nor to withstand the hit of a larger warrior." he says. "It was not my creation." of course not.' ' '''Starlock glances back as he mentions that she was pretty much right. "..Then i'm sure you won't care if I take a look at it." She'd state, clearly insinuating, and plotting as she looked around. She'd start humming again.. a few lyrics slipping out. "Never give into that ungodly night, what good is a star, that has lost its light?"' ' '''She was determined, maybe there was something she could do to the generator, that the others couldn't, something she could see that they didn't.. Improve it maybe... If not, she had another plan... One that was definitely of the suicidal nature.' ' '''Soundwave tilts his head to the song, listneing closely. "Not at all." He motions to a large forcefield generator. "By all means look at it." He says. "It is not the solution though. The best way to keep the city safe is to simple let it belong to the Decepticons. Then it will be part of the empire and under its protection."' ' '''Wasn't that the song a familiar autobot medic once sung while a prisoner of the decepticons...?' Starlock glares at Soundwave with purple optics that shift to a intense yellow glow, of /course/ a decepticon would say that, she brushes it off and opens up the generator and starts looking it over, it contents, the power supply.' ' Thats what that flickering, growing emotion of hers was.. Hope, an undying, stubborn hope, she hoped she could stop this, find a way to protect the home she'd lost before... ' '''Soundwave tilts his head. "That song...is so familiar. I haven't heard it in years." he drops the third person for a moment, as he listens to it. "And that hope. That undying, stubborn hope that so many Autobots have." he says softly. "Soundwave does not understand why so many of you have it. But it is there. " he seems curious about her emotions, watching those optics change color. "Can you sing it for me? The song?"' Starlock is silent as she works, but only for a moment. "Because if we don't, we would lose ourselves to senseless violence." He'd say stoically. "...I'm not blinded by idealism or fantasy though, and know we won't reach peace if we don't work towards it, or work to making life better for everyone.... Regardless of what side they're on." She'd state as she kept working. She would start singing though. "...Now this is all just a wish, in these hands that try to take aim, but fear they will miss, for the vison they were given for the end, is only one of many..." Soundwave tilts his head. "Nor am I. My vision is as strong now as it was when we first met. On..." he pauses. "Clemency was it?" he asks. "Yes. I think so." as she sings, he records, and as he records Soundwave listens at a deep level. He is silent, as he takes in her song. "...Yeah, when I was trying to save the lives of all the natives, before Shockwave..." She'd frownd and kept working, keeping and ever present optic on soundwave, he likely gould glenn the memory of Buzzsaw tearing into her chassis right before she had gotten through to him on the planet... before continuing her song. ' '"... I know that they say fate is indivisible, but why must we follow a path that was set for us in life? I say fate and screw itself and die, and I shall make my own damn path in life.. But In my hopeless bid for power, I keep falling victim to my weakness time and time again, unable to protect them all.. But I will never give into that ungodly night, after all, what good is a star, that has lost its light?" ''' '''Soundwave puts a hand to his chest. Luckily Buzzsaw isnt in there right now, its just him tonight. However he says softly. "War..takes away. Neither side is innocent." He says. However you can see why I did not want Shockwave to know..." He listens to the song, catching reverbs that only someone with his audials can, catching emotions that many miss simple becuase they cannot 'feel' them the way he does. His optic band glows bright crimson for a moment as he simply...absorbs. "The war is changing. The madness is getting worse." he pauses. "However, knowing that you can fight against it is admirable and respectable. We all started with a dream, a vision. A fire. That is still there, Starlock." he says. Soundwave listens a bit more. "Soundwave believes..." he says. "The crystals are more then reverbs. If you listen. They are the pulse of cybertron itself. Of perhaps Primus, if you believe in such a thing." "...But regardless of how many times fail, or who is wrong or right, I'll always fight for what is right, holding on tightly to that undying wishes light, no matter how much it will hurt." She'd finish, closing her optics, as she cleaned some grease from her face. She'd finish her song and kept working. ' '"...I've held onto it this long, I don't plan on giving up, I didn't get this far by crying and giving up.." She'd frown, stupid as she thought it was, despite all the years... She still had hope for those around her, and on the planet... If only she could grasp the needed power to start doing so. ' '"...Power should be used to protect the weak.. not oppress them." She'd state simply. "If I can't get this working, I plan on standing and fighting." She'd state affirmatively; if she was going to lose her home again, this time.. This time she would be standing there to try and defend it or go down with it, instead of being the hapless citizen she was last time. Soundwave considers for a long moment. "There is no shame in feeling sadness or any other emotion. It is how you recover from it that defines you." he says as if hes someone who in recent years has been teaching younger people how to control emotions that are out of control. "Good. It is strange to me, but hold on to this...hope." he says. ' '"There are many ways to define power. Physical military strength....has its uses of course. It can be used to gain freedom, but more and more over the years..." he pauses. "Peace through tyranny seems to be the way of my people. And the peace part is forgotten." he says, observing Starlock. "You would die for Harmonex. I know this. I offer you the solution that I think can save it. However, perhaps the Autobot protector Imager can help you with other solutions. Maybe even Knightmare. As for me?" he says. "I will stay here until it is time. Until Harmonex is ours or Lord Megatron chooses to have it destroyed. I am it's guardian and I will protect it to the best of my ability." ' '''Starlock would glance up from her work, and let out a huff, he'd find she...Actually agreed with a lot of what he was saying, she did not see crying as a weakness but as.. well just what he said, but the meaning the expression gave, still stood, she wouldn't of gotten anywhere if she just gave up and drowned in her own sorrow. ' '"...Imager, and Knightmare... Alright.." She'd vent, and would look up form where she was sitting, opticing him over. "...We'll figure this out, we must." She'd mumble, going silent to listen to the crystals.. The old Librarian could still remember standing outside the Harmonexian library, listening, and making up songs to sing along to the harmonic music of the crystals. ' '''She'd look to where the center of the city once was, and pulled out a very old sketchbook, flipping to a page, where she'd design a memorial made from the old broken crystals, with the names for those native of the city, who were lost.. Just their names, no mention of faction. ' Soundwave tilts his head, looking to Starlock. "Some cities have recently revitalized. Vector Sigma is once again giving life as a vessel of Primus. Old places like this and Valvolux are becoming stronger. Cybertron may be heading towards a second golden age. Let us hope it is not as oppressive as the first." he says simply, looking at the art. "There have been many cities that have fallen like this one. I have personally been responsible. In my experience, it is rarely worth the loss of life. I think we should concentrate on building what we have and leave the neutral cities. However, my lord sees things differently. He sees the neutrals gaining followers, gaining cities on their own or with Autobot support. And this is not something we can tollerate." ''' '''Starlock nodded as she listened, before looking up at him in silent thought. "....What's wrong with the idea of... Neutrals, controlling cities? Isn't that the goal? Slowly there will be No more factions, no more war, we all just.. going back to being..." She'd gesture to the pages that had the lists of the dead she'd written down. "Cybertronians?" She'd question with a tilt of her helm, despite all her years, the old mini-bot /still/ tilted her helm in a fline, or child like manor. "..Many of us picked a side, because if we /didn't/ we'd be forced to... despite seeing were both sides were right, and wrong.. given some more wrong then others.. but we're both guilty of extremism." She'd say sadly. "Calling the Second golden age is wrong.. it can /never/ be like the Golden age of past, we've learned so much, come so far.. lost so much.." Soundwave pauses. "It is not the neutrals. It is neutrals with Autobot support. They are not truely neutral are they? Even if they are. They are no t citizens of the Empire." He says. "Perhaps that is your goal but minse is that there will be one faction. One rule under Lord Megatron. Without the guidance of a strong leader, a society will not grow. And I will not bend a knee to a Prime." Soundwave considers. "That is not my personal experience, but I hav seen both sides conscript that way. Sometimes it is better to have the protection of a side then to get in the way. Some people dont know whats right or wrong for them so we choose. Soundwave's optic band glows again. "You are right. There will never be a golden age like there was in the past. Like the one under functionism. Not while true Decepticons, the ones who know what we fight for still live. The senate and their rules will never be rebuild. We will never have a golden age that is golden for some and rusted for others. If there is one it will be in equality under one rule." ' '''Starlock frowns. "Soundwave people deserve the freedom to choose, else they are nothing more than slaves." She'd state, not to be cold, or to hit a nerve, but it was something she considered a truth. "Think about it... You choose to protect this place, instead of just concuring it, while one lone Autobot medic sits here, in your potential way... And instead of engaging in combat, you choose talk with her in a amicable debate..." ' '''She'd look over the outlier and hem... Something Was starting to not add up to her. "...So long as I live, I will ensure no enacts such oppressed that I to, was once a victim of." She'd nod. "...Even if that means opposing Megatron, for I know he does not believe in such freedoms.. and instead, indiscriminate slaughter." Her mind drifted to all the crimes that had been done..lost.. Stories of torture.. The little librarian never stopped being a librarian, and continued to scribe stories and biographies form their sources. "Prime is a silly title though, honestly so is lord, their just the same thing." she'd huff. Soundwave considers. "It wasn't always like this you know. If you heard Lord Megatron's early speeches, if you read his works. You would know what we fight for is a freedom from all oppression. We are not conquerors, that is not the true Decepticon way. There are many who disagree with me, but they just do not know or care to learn just as I am sure many Autobots no longer know why their cause was created. But I am old enough to know what a Prime and the followers of a Prime represents. I was there for it." "Many years ago, Lord Megatron showed me what no other would. His words alone gave me peace where there was none. He showed me what the Autobots and those that served would not. To them I was something to throw away. To Megatron. Me and those I lived with were equals. Not just an outlier and a group of beasts and ingrates. If there is anything in our cause there is equality. All soldiers are the same. The Autobots often say "Till all are one." he pauses. "Are we not one?" ''' '''Stormfront has arrived Stormfront walks with a purpose towards the two speakers. A wry grin on his face as he offers, "And that would be why I am Stormfront and do not go by Prime. It was a hinderance to the unification of my Cybertron. I am a Prime...but there is nothing saying that I cannot do the job effectively without calling myself such." He nods to Soundwave and then to Starlock. "...Yes Soundwave.. But then.. Isn't now." She'd say sadly. "...I didn't join the Decepticons, because I saw, they had lost their way from what they originally were... They became the exact thing they were fighting against, many were trapped, and couldn't get out, and if they didn't.. WEll, we all know what the DJD is." She'd vent with a huff. "..I don't know, are you?... Or are you forced to be?" She'd question, as she watched his mannerisms... Her finials then twitched up and her helm snapped to the new voice, quickly sub-spacing away her old sketch book to protect it, getting ready to do the same with her old harmonexian crystal necklace. She doesn't recognize this bot, and her frame is tense.. He can probably tell Starlock was a native Harmonxian from the early years, who.. Well, time was never kind to the survivors of war, and disasters. She'd quirk a ridge him mentioning he was a prime. Soundwave tilts his head. "The DJD isn't something the Autobots should be concerned about. They punish within the ranks when one goes astray when no other options are available. My Lord normally prefers to utilize those under his comand rather then terminate for no reason. Soundwave looks to Starlock. "I am one hundred precent loyal. No one forces me to be where I am. If I could go back and choose my cause I'd choose Decepticonism all over again in a sparkbeat. Lord Megatron..." Its never Megatron. Its always Lord Megatron. "He is the spirit, and soemtimes the fist of the cause. And I am its voice. I make sure his desires are heard and implemented. Soundwave looks to Stormfront. "Ah, one of your allies. Autobot Stormfront, may I present Autobot Starlock of Harmonex. She was created here. She is surprised and happy to see the crystals singing again. And also disappointed that they will soon stop. Soundwave nods. "You do not call yourself a prime. But if you were a matrix bearer in your time period you may as well be one. The name Prime has a lot of meaning. It is good to see you didn't believe its fallacy." Stormfront frowns, "I do not like the tidings that the crystals will stop. I hoped Megatron would not punish you with its destruction. It would be....unfortunate if we were forced to try and protect Harmonex while the important battle with the Fallen had yet to occur. As for Fallacy...I know what occurred when I assumed the mantle of Prime. I know that Even Megatron wished to gain it's power at one point. So if there was an issue with the mantle, I would have thought it would have been too tainted for even Megatron to want it. My purpose is unification of all of Cybertron and it's children. If a simple name change allowed those who were decepticon to feel more at ease with the changes in government and more swiftly rejoin the banner of Cybertronian, then I would be a fool not to do so." ''' '''Starlock relaxed some and listened as the two engaged each other, now seeming forgotten.. She'd frown sadly, being reminded of how unfair life had become. "...Then why does he wish to be called a lord, Soundwave? As that implies he is above.. note equal.." She'd state softly as she moved off to sit beside one of the humming crystals to look down at it, it find herself awash with sorrow once more. Soundwave crosses his arms over his chest. "As far as the Matrix is concerned, I , for one, think the galaxy would be a much safer and saner place if someone were to just blast the thing into a black hole and be done with it. It's caused more problems then its ever solved. No one needs no magic bauble to be a good leader or a fancy title. If Rumble had something important to say or showed a desire for leadership, or even Buzzsaw, I would support him. I think people that small or beastial would be beneath most people. Everyone thinks you need to be a titan or the size and power of one to accomplish anything these days." ''' '''Soundwave pauses. "He never told me he wishes to be called Lord. I call my lord by that title out of respect for all that he has done to improve my life. Not everyone refers to him as such, but I think it would be disrespectful not to. He is a Lord and a ruler and should be treated as such." he looks over to one of the crystals near him and kneels by it. "I wonder if our words disturb them." Stormfront looks at Starlock with a bit of sorrow. "I hope that Megatron can be reasoned with and an understanding come to about the fate of Harmonex. Considering the restoration given by Primus and Vector Sigma, it is obvious that this place was missed. It was not an autobot who brought about it's return, but the planet itself. Messing with the natural order of things may prove worse than anything the long war has brought about. A shift or nudge in the wrong direction and the entire planet could die permanantly this time." He looks pointedly at Soundwave and sighs, "But despite what my wishes are, my time is brief in period. My affect is limited. With what time I may have left, I wish to listen to the crystals in piece and meditate on what is left of my future. I hope you will continue to have a polite discussion without me and apologize for the intrusion my presence made." ' '"Still it indicates you are below ....not equal.. A truly good leader, is someone who is there on the field, also working, and not just commanding those there.." She'd let out a vent. "It's fine..." Starlock says softly to Stormfront, as she started humming along to the music once more. "I've... not been on the planet for many years.. and have recently returned." She'd report as she kept looking down at the crystal, hiding her tears once more... It hurt knowing she was going to lose her home again (And she had hated living at Iacon's barracks all those years ago with Prowl so close).. But she begrudgingly accepted she was going to need to move on. ' '''As Starlock's emotions change to sadness, Soundwave becomes quieter. Maybe the empath feels the emotions of those around him and is effected by it somewhat. Stormfront's sadness simply adds to it, making him a solemn tapedeck. "I am recording the crystals." he says quietly. "When ....they are destroyed they will carry on." not if. When. "You are not an ...interruption." He quietly wraps his arms around his knees and stares at the crystals for a long, thoughtful time. Though he reads the minds of everyone around him, he keeps his own thoughts to himself. ' '''Soundwave considers. "I am not an equal. I never am or ever will be. Megatron.. Lord Megatron is my superior. But there is no other person I would devote myself to. Perhaps while we all can we should meditate here. And listen to the crystals before they are no more?"''' Category:Logs